


Classics

by AnaBolena



Category: Supernatural
Genre: ChockingSlight, ClassicRock, Dean!Smut, F/M, Oral, Reospeedwagon, Smut, Styx - Freeform, Supernatural - Freeform, TheEagles, Unprotectedsex, acdc, deanwinchester - Freeform, deanxreader, donmaclean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-16
Updated: 2016-06-16
Packaged: 2018-07-15 10:51:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7219483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnaBolena/pseuds/AnaBolena
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You live with you father and brothers, working on you own bar as a singer, living your normal everyday life untill a stranger comes by and hears you sing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Classics

‘Thank God!’  
Thursday night, Classic Rock night, before the new music weekend and after the Country Wednesdays… I mean, I have nothing against those music styles, I like all kinds of music, I love music and I love to sing, period. I guess that’s what happens when you grow up in a musical family.   
Anyways, if I have to sing ‘The devil went down to Georgia’ in a low key one more time… Okay, but not anymore, at least not till next week.   
Tonight I can relax and even wear my normal every day outfit, skinny jeans, my favorite pair of old worn leather boots, and a Metallica tee, and besides Thursdays are always easy going. Not that much people, same o’ same o’ and not that many requests so I can sing whatever I want! Not that I mind requests especially on classic night; I think I may know every rock song before the 90’s that they’re to be…  
So, at 9 I go on stage to taste the equipment, like every other night. I check the mic and the sound equipment, my big brother Jimmy is preparing his drum set, Eddy comes up plugging and unplugging some cable chips and then settles by my left tuning his bass; mum used to take my place before she got sick while I waiter on tables while dad was behind the counter, but now- aahh- this position is mine.  
Anyways, the night starts low like always; I begin with one of my favorites, ‘Oh Death’ of course I have nothing to Jen, her voice is flawless as well as all of her.  
When God is gone and the Devil takes hold,   
who will have mercy on your soul  
Tony does the backups as his fingers play the most amazing cords…  
Oh, Death, оh Death,   
my name is Death and the end is here...  
And the second we finish Jimmy hits his sticks together to set the rhythm for ‘Enter Sandman’. And that’s how its starts nothing out of the ordinary. A few get in, from time to time, filling the pub, seating on different places, small or not so big parties taking place on the booths, tables and some loners on the counter, sipping on their drinks enjoying the ambience and listening to the familiar tunes. I somewhat get lost in the music, doing my own thing, to paying attention of nothing in particular.  
Hush little baby, don't say a word  
And never mind that noise you heard  
It's just the beasts under your bed  
In your closet, in your head…  
Someone stood up taking place by the bar and writes down a name, a song; that dad place on the lectern for us to see. ‘American Pie’; and that’s how usually begins, it takes one person to make a request and the others will add theirs immediately. We like it, most of the time; is nice to know that people like hearing a small family band.  
Bye, bye, Miss American Pie  
Drove my Chevy to the levee but the levee was dry  
Them good ole boys were drinking whiskey 'n rye  
And singin' this'll be the day that I die.  
A small round of cheers is heard and then I see Eddy moving from the bass to the keyboard and the cords of Reo Speedwagon start playing, I try hard not to roll my eyes as I hold my laugh. ‘Why would anyone pick this song’?  
And I can't fight this feeling anymore  
I've forgotten what I started fighting for  
It's time to bring this ship into the shore  
And throw away the oars, forever.  
Tony is on the backups once more. And I already have the mic out of the stand and do a little slow dance, leaning back to back with him.

Cause I can't fight this feeling anymore  
I've forgotten what I started fighting for  
And if I have to crawl upon the floor  
Come crashing through your door  
Baby, I can't fight this feeling anymore.  
The blue atmosphere is contagious and what people want is heartbroken love ballads… ‘What a night!’  
__________________________________________  
Dean’s POV  
Welcome to the Hotel California  
Such a lovely place (Such a lovely place)  
Such a lovely face  
Plenty of room at the Hotel California  
Any time of year (Any time of year)  
You can find it here.  
Sam leans forward and turns the volume down. “Hey hey hey hey!” Deans says. What did I tell you about touching the stereo man! Keep your hands in your pockets!”  
“Okay, okay…” Sam lifts his big hands up in surrender. But, dude… enough with the oldies!” Dean smiles; although his eyes are focus on the road he’d swear he can hear the anodynes in his brother’s voice. Dean lives for that!  
“What you mean ‘oldies’? They’re classics man, Classics! Anyhow, I was thinking about stopping for the night, I fell like having a few drinks and then get some eyeshut, continue our way home tomorrow. Whatcha think Sammy?”  
“It’s Sam!” He replies his older brother with a roll of his hazel eyes. “And sure, I could use a break too!”  
“Really… You sure?” Dean frowns in disbelief of his companions answer.  
“Yeah, it’s been a while since we had a night off and… I don’t know I feel like it!”  
“Well, you got it Sammy!” Sam scoffs Dean’s eyes crinkle and pats his thigh, then takes the exit on the side of the highway.   
They check in a small motel but before going to their shared room and settle down Dean asks the guy behind the desk for the nearest bar.  
\---------------  
“The guy said only a couple of blocks; Dean says more to himself that to his little brother after walking the third block unsuccessfully. A few more meter and they hear the music and the hustle and Dean lets out a sigh of relief, he can hear Sam chuckling behind him. Before pushing the door open Dean reads the sigh outside ‘Thursdays-Classics’ and can feel the big smile crawling to his lips.  
Sam goes in first and Dean follows suit the younger Winchester stops, dead in his tracks the moment he hears the song now playing.  
“Seriously, what are the odds!?” he says as he turns around to stare at his brother, but Dean’s eyes are focus on the girl on stage. Sam shakes his head, ‘classic Dean’ he thinks and the long intro gives them time to walk their way to the counter and slip on a couple of adjoining stools. Dean stare still on her while Sam orders 2 beers to begin with.  
On a dark desert highway, cool wind in my hair.  
She starts singing and her beauty is only overcome by her voice; a soft honeyed sound, luring him into the coast to crash his boat against the hard sharp rocks.

Warm smell of colitas, rising up through the air   
Up ahead in the distance, 

She moves, swinging her hips slowly  
I saw a shimmering light  
My head grew heavy and my sight grew dim  
I had to stop for the night.  
The outfit she’s wearing only accentuates her beautiful fully hourglass figure.  
There she stood in the doorway;  
I heard the mission bell  
And I was thinking to myself,  
"This could be Heaven or this could be Hell"

‘Yes’ he thinks.

Then she lit up a candle and she showed me the way  
There were voices down the corridor,  
I thought I heard them say...

In the blink of an eye he was no longer listening to the song, he got lost in her, her movements; her hands holding the mic tight, her plump lips modulating emphasized by red lipstick.   
He tries to imagine how those lips would feel against his own how the smudge red stains would look all over his skin; neck, chest, around his cock. The way her bosom bounce, he feels the need of touch her, desperately wanting to press her breasts together and place his stiff lengths in between them and watch as her pink wet warm tongue flicks out and lick the tip while she looks at him straight in the eyes through her long lashes and black painted lids.  
All of the sudden the song was over, but he cannot hear her still, he observes her as she seats herself on the edge of the stage and says something; she chuckles and Dean notices everyone in the room laughing at what she just said… ‘She’s funny too’.  
And she is jumping of the stage, walking towards the counter; Dean swallows hard, trying to pass the knot in his throat as she is coming directly at him. And she stops, a few meters from him where the band is and leans over the countertop.  
____________________________________  
Reader’s POV  
‘Oh my God! Why people ask for these songs?’   
‘Hotel California’ This song of all, it reminds me of my mom, as the words slip automatically of my mouth I remember her telling my one and a thousand times of how she met dad, singing that song on the bar of a small hotel in California, it was 1979.   
Yes! That’s the real story. He had been backpacking and ended up there, in front of her. My heart swells at the memory of her face lightening up each time she told the tale.  
Once the song is over I seat on the edge of the stage, like I normally do. I thank ever one for being there.  
“Okay guys, can somebody just hand me the blade and I’ll slit my wrists now!” the crowd laugh at that little joke, but if I have to sing one more love song I’m gonna consider my previous statement!  
“We’re going to have a little break, and come back in like… 15 with something more cheerful, I swear!”  
As I get closer to the bar, dad already had laid out a round of beers and leans over the countertop to give a tender kiss in the forehead, which makes my giggle. “I’m all sweaty!” I tell him but he just waves me off and goes to keep pouring drinks. I stretch my limps to soften muscles and joints, circling my head hearing my neck popping as I go.   
The second I open my eyes I see a guy, tall guy; a tall dirty blonde spiky hair guy standing next to me, smiling; not with his mouth but with his eyes, those little crinkles on the side of his kind green eyes that seem to glimmer with the faint light above us; make want to grab his face with both my hands and kiss them, make me want to know the story behind every single one of them. He doesn’t look older than 35 years-old maybe a bit more, and yet I can tell those crinkles narrate a long life full of worries.   
‘What does someone as gorgeous as he is has to worry about?’  
The energy he irradiates lets me know that maybe I can trust him, that he is a good person; good people should not bear a load like he seems to be bearing….  
I feel the need to cure whatever ache he may have… ‘Why?’  
Then the sides of his lovely lips lift up, is not a creepy smile though, and is a tender one that makes me smile back.   
“You have a lovely voice.” He says, next to my hear. That hot breath makes me shiver, and I do my best to suppress the body reflex.  
“Thanks!” I reply, my mouth is suddenly dry, or have been dry for a while, I certainly don’t know.   
Quickly take a swing of my beer as I slightly turn around. Eddy is next to me trying to catch up my attention, and I oblige to him. Is not on purpose but I get caught up in the conversation with my brothers. They are discussing once more about Bon Scott and Brian Johnson, ‘This never gets old!’  
10 minutes and I can’t take it anymore. I excuse myself and walk outside to get some fresh air; I need 5 minutes on my own before I get on stage.  
I sigh -naaahhhh- in content. And stare at the black starry sky. “It’s beautiful outside tonight” a deep voice startles me. I turn towards it in alert mode, it won’t be the first time someone tries to ‘approach’ me outside the bar, but I know how to defend myself, and if not I just need to run fast or scream loud for my brothers to come and rescue. ‘Yeah, lame’  
“Sorry” he says, putting his hands up, showing me he doesn’t mean any harm. I relax a bit, not all the way… ‘You never know’.  
“I’m Dean.” He speaks again.  
________________________________________  
Dean’s POV  
“I can believe she ignored me!” Dean whispers-shouts to his brother, Sam chuckles shaking his head.   
“Yeah, man! It is impossible to believe that hot chick is NOT into you!” Sarcasm flooding out of his words.   
Dean just stares back, his gaze goes a little far beyond Sam’s shoulder to see her, standing in the middle of the group of tall guys, she looks puny in comparison. Tinier on the ground that she did on stage, the man are boxing her in the middle, looking down at her but everyone can see she is relaxed around them being her own. She’s being her true self, she is genuine and that makes her more attractive than she already is.  
He just thinks about getting in through the wall of meat, muscle and bones grab her hand and pull, sweep her off her feet, carry her to his room and make her scream his name, but the desire hides something else under the rug; is not all pure lust.   
As he sees her lips close around the rim of the bottle he imagines himself against her, kissing her when they’re both old and crinkle; ‘That’s a new one’ he says to himself, he never felt that before.   
Normally when he picks up a girl the further he thinks is if he gonna have to buy one or two coffees in the morning…   
She is different though, all he can hear his brain debating is whether to ask her to move in to the bunker with him or stay with her in her place, how many children doe she wants and if she prefers cheddar or American on her burger, he hopes cheddar…  
And now she is walking, his eyes follow her. He looks back at Sam, he has been talking nonstop but Dean has no idea what the hell he’s been saying. Dean hears the door and she is no longer in sight.   
‘Shit she went out’.  
His head sneak out from the corner of the building and he sees her, back against the wall, looking at the starry sky, she’s pensive. And all he wants to do is kiss her, leave her breathless, wanting more, and runaway with her and spend the rest of his life with her…  
‘What’s going on with you Dude? Get it together’; He thinks. ‘You don’t even know her name… But you do know her new last name… Shit!’  
He is head over heels and he hasn’t even spoken to her yet.  
\-----------   
She says her name out loud, her voice still a little shaken which makes him chuckle.   
He leans against the wall, like she was before he scared her, he still kicking himself mentally for that. “You have a lovely voice” he tells her, and then he looks up at the sky.  
She gets a little closer, not too much “You said that already”   
“Did I?” he looks back at her, trying to play it cool, even though he can feel his heart beating against his ribcage like a 140-horsepower engine. “Then I must mean it then…”   
Unconsciously, he licks his lower lip and sees her getting a little more comfortable by his side. She press herself against the wall again, but pressing her shoulder, on her side this time facing him, he turns to face her and in his mind he pretends they are together in their shared bed and he rolls to his side, just awaken after a wild night of love making.   
Their eyes meet.  
She looks down, to the floor, away from his gaze; embarrassed, maybe? He hopes, he is too… her long bang falling on her face and he bites his lips containing the urge to brush it behind her ear.  
She looks back up, doing it herself. “I have to go back” She says and starts to walk back inside. He takes a chance and stops her by the wrist. She turns to look at him in the eyes and then down to his hand, but she is smiling. “Don’t go!” She says before he gets the chance to speak. “Stay, I’ll buy you a drink…” He tries to play it cool again but can’t help the grin.   
He nods; she escapes his grips and let the door slam behind her.  
__________________________  
Reader’s POV  
Deep green piercing eyes looking straight into my soul. I could feel how they were burning, branding my heart, it almost hurt, it’s a pleasurable pain like when my lip itch and I bite hard till I draw blood, knowing that I’ll regret it later.  
I have to look away. ’Hmm… He is wearing the same boots as I am, but him are newer, mine belonged to my mom. She was wearing them the day she and dad met… Funny I decided to wear them tonight’  
‘Shit, don’t trail off, focus. Look at him is gorgeous! Fuck! Man, don’t bite your lip like that… I won’t be able to hold myself!’  
“I have to go back” ‘What? Why? NO! I can stay a couple more minutes… Okay, okay, play it cool. You can do this’.  
I smile and start my way in. I feel my hand being tugged. Is him, “don’t go!” ‘Way of playing it cool!’  
“Stay… I’ll buy you a drink…” He nods. ‘Yes!’  
The door slams behind me, and my dad stares at me. ‘Sorry’ I mouth before I make my way back to the stage. The boys are already waiting for me. I give them a big grin and climb, my short legs are always a problem; ‘Why couldn’t I be tall like them… ‘  
I see the first song of the short list, just 3… This is great, I smile I’m liking these one. I look back at my brothers, wink, and I begin no instruments needed  
Oh, Mama, I'm in fear for my life from the long arm of the law  
Law man has put an end to my running and I'm so far from my home  
All in the perfect unison now, ‘I fucking love this!’

Oh, Mama I can hear you a-cryin', you're so scared and all alone  
Hangman is comin' down from the gallows and I don't have very long…

I can see Dean’s silhouette walking back in, though the spotlight does not allow me to see that much, maybe I’m scrunching.   
I sing happily. A few more songs pass by. I’m tired now. I announce the last one, and I promise to rock it!   
Guitar… as the drums hits I shook my head, a little hair whip.  
She was a fast machine she kept her motor clean  
She was the best damn woman that I ever seen  
She had the sightless eyes telling me no lies  
Knocking me out with those American thighs

I look to where he is, and I see his fingers drumming against the countertop, and then he is singing

Now I'm back in the ring to take another swing  
Cause the walls were shaking the earth was quaking  
My mind was aching

Yes, is Brian Johnson all the way…

Yeah, yeah, you shook me all night long  
You really got me and you  
Shook me all night long  
Yeah you shook me  
Yeah you shook me  
All night long

\----------  
The pub is almost deserted, just a few people, Dean’s brother… Sam was it? Is gone, called it a night like an hour ago.   
_________________________  
Dean’s POV  
I took advantage of her going to the restroom to tell Sam to beat it and handed him my card so he would get another room. He waited till Y/N was back to say good bye to her properly; I could tell they would get along just fine. Her brothers hit the hay as well…   
‘Her brothers, I was a little preoccupied before I knew they were siblings. Ha! Silly old me…’  
“So…” I said, my heart was rising again when she caught me staring at her cleavage for a second too long.  
“So” She replied shaking her head with a soft chuckle.   
“Singing.” I said, not really a question, but she understood.  
“Yeah” She said quickly nodding, “The family business…” then she tilted her head to the side, her silky hair following her moves exposing the soft skin of her neck; I had to really fight back the impulse of dragging my tongue over it.   
‘Fuck!’  
She looked up, directly into my eyes, like she could hear my thoughts. A perfectly shaped eyebrow rising slowly, if she could not read my mind she certainly she was thinking the same thing, that look she was giving me had not a hint of innocence in it.   
She scratched her head and moved all her hair to the side and then lean back against the chair and she licked her lips.  
‘God! I want her! Right here, right now… Forever!’  
She drowned her drink. “So…” She said this time.  
\---------  
Her hands were all over me, feeling my chest, my stomach…’Unghh’ My crotch. Her eyes widen as she smiled against my mouth as she felt… me.   
I nodded with a laugh, suddenly I felt shy... But I groped her ass, both hands kneading the puffy flesh through her jeans, she moaned. The sound was animalistic, raw, filled with desire; she wanted me as much as I wanted her.   
I managed to open the door of the motel room, and dragged her inside by the hand; pulling her as I walked backwards. Her lips on mine again and she pushed the door closed with her tiny foot.   
Is like I cannot control myself, I pin her to the door; both her wrist on one hand over her head, the other one went to her throat, I seek her eyes for permission and she nods, so I squeeze, just a bit and she moans again and trap my lower lip between her teeth. Her eyes almost black filled with lust.   
I let go of her neck and my hand found her swollen breast, a tenderly massage it as I watched her bite her lip.   
“Don’t do that, I want to hear you.” I say to her ear before licking and sucking the skin behind it, a little quaver symbol tattoo hidden under the hairline caught my eyes, but I’d enquire on that later. Her taste is much more captivating. My mouth moves south; unintentionally I pull on the sides of her shirt and the collar rips and her lacy red bra is exposed.   
‘She’ll get mad, cause I tore her clothes’   
I stop and let go of her for a second, and without blinking she shimmies out of her jacket and no longer useful shirt and stares.  
I mimic her fisting and pulling my flannel to different directions, buttons fly all over the room and she covers her eyes, pushing the layers off my shoulder and pull my undershirt over my head.   
It was just a thousand of a second, I broke eye contact but in the speed of light she unhooked and took off her bra, remaining bare-chested just for me!  
Big breasts, not perky but real; perfect… I leaned down and bring one puckered light tawny little nub to my mouth; and it’s one of the most amazing things I ever put in my mouth, better than pie. I don’t want to neglect its twin, so I work on it with my other hand, squeezing the flesh and pinching the erect tissue between my thumb and middle finger.  
I feel he arch against me. Her whimpers are even better that her singing. She pushes me away from her. I think, ‘Okay, maybe is too much I’m being too aggressive…’  
She throws the covers from the bed to the ground and kneels on it in front of me, quickly working on my belt, button and fly, hooking her black polished fingernails on my waistband and tolling my pants with underwear down, my cock springs free and hits her in the face.   
I’m in shock, she laughs…’God I love her! What!?’  
________________________________  
Reader’s POV  
‘He’s distracted, why is he so distracted? Am I too straightforward… maybe this’ll bring him back?’ She thinks.  
My hand grips his hard length and my tongue sweep the precum dripping from his tip, ‘Uunghh, is like nectar!’ I suck my breath.  
I look at him through my lashes, he looks back down hooded eyes, focusing on my mouth, on me, I feel desirable. I hollow my cheeks and gobble him up, lips sucking and tongue swirling. And I moan around him. I’m enjoying this, maybe more than him… ‘He can tell’.  
There’s a trail of lipstick all over his shaft, smudge on the velvety smooth skin, he smiles. The taste of him is driving me crazy, ‘I want more!’  
His hands suddenly on my shoulders stopping my head for keep on bobbing up and down, and I look back up. I furrow my brow as he makes my stand up, he sees my confusion.  
“If I come now we’re gonna have to wait for a while; I’m not as young as I used to, these things take more time”  
We both laugh. ‘This is so homely. There’s no awkwardness, no tension, no inhibitions… Is nice, I love this, I love hi- What?’  
I’m being pushed to the bed the motion clears my head. And he takes my pants and panty off, they get trapped because my boots still on, I quickly work on the laces and kick off all my clothes.  
He crawls on the bed looking at me like a predator, making me feel desired and sexy. Finally his weight over mine is the most amazing thing I ever felt.   
-‘Her squirming under my body takes me up to heaven, directly to cloud nine; but She does not know that… Yet’.-  
His tongue laps on the spot where my legs meet my hip, butterfly kisses on my bare mount. He winks, my head hits the pillow.   
Fingers opening the way for his tongue to follow, teasing, barely grazing, and raspy screams, my own, fill the room and rumble on my eardrums, I can’t take it anymore.  
My fingernails scratch his skull and I push his head; his nose against my clit, he licks, and nips and sucks until my juices become thicker, quaking and my inner walls stop fluttering around his long digits; only then he moves back up.  
I trap his full lips I mine, my hands on his ass cheeks; I knead the flesh and urge him to bury his cock in my wet tight slick heat.   
We’re both so high in pleasure that it only takes a few thrust till we both come undone; panting on each other’s necks, kissing and nipping.  
He can’t help the smile, the grin, the happiness… And he hums, is the same melody I had in my head this whole time. His grin grows wider as he looks at my… “Such a lovely face” he sings out loud and I sob.   
______________________________________  
Dean’s POV  
He pushes up to his elbows and searches for her face, she is covering it with her forearm.  
“Wha- what’s happening? Are you okay? Did I hurt you?? You cryin’ why you cryin’?”  
He doesn’t understand what’s going on. Everything was perfect, why is she crying? He slowly pulls his softening member out of her and sits up, and stares.  
She rolls to her side, both hands hiding her beautiful features, canceling the tears for him to see.   
He is rambling, saying stranded words. Tries to touch her, but retracts in the last second, ’Maybe it was my touch’ He thinks, and force himself to recollect every single detail of what’s just happened. He doesn’t know what, but he is sure her state is because of something he did. ‘What did I do? What the hell did I do? I’m so stupid! Stupid!!’  
He hits his own forehead with his whole palm and she hears the –slap slap slap- and she uncovers her eyes. The scene is confusing and hilarious at the same time and makes her chuckle. He sees her and she blinks.  
“Don’t!” He voice is soft, shy.  
“I’m sorry, is not bad… I’m- I’m happy” She smiles. I kiss her.  
“I know this is weird and I bet you’ll want to run away if I say it…” She hesitates “but I think I- I might be fall-“  
“I love you!” I interrupt her, taking the biggest rick of my life, I don’t want to lose her nevertheless I cannot hold it.  
She smiles…  
\------------  
Days pass, then month that become years, life’s good when she’s by my side. We love each other every day. We commit, we settle down.   
“Maybe we can get rid of some of these things?” Janis asks her mom; she’s an adult and surely know how to defend herself, I make sure of it, yet I still know I’m gonna have scare and chase the men off of her. She is gorgeous just like her mom.   
Janis grabs an old box and goes through it. I watch them from the door frame, ‘God I love my girls!’  
“Mom…” she sounds just like her too. “Are this yours?” She asks and I look at what she’s holding, a pair of old black worn off leather boots.  
“Yeah, well actually they were your grandma’s.” She takes them in her hands and smiles, that beautiful smile and I fall for her once more.  
“Your mom was wearing them the day I met her.” I interrupt, Janis smiles.  
“Have I ever told you that story?” Y/N asks. “Yes mom, a thousand times.” She shakes her head and rolls her eyes.  
I push her playfully, “have we ever told you about our song then?”  
“You mean the one you guys used to sing to me as lullaby? Yes!” My heart swells as I recall all those happy memories.  
“You guys know what?” Janis speaks again. “I’m gonna sing it, tonight. At the club.” She walks out from the room, but before she’s completely out she turns and snatch the boots from her mom’s hands, “And I’m gonna wear these, as a tribute of my parents love!”  
And that’s how the story repeats itself.

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was writter for a Tumblr Challenge


End file.
